The present invention relates to a paper clip, and more particularly to a clip which is formed as one piece capable of providing an evenly distributed clamping force to firmly and releasably hold a multiplicity of thickness ranges of papers together. The conventional paper clips formed in a common plane can not accommodate relatively thick papers and will cause certain distortion of the papers due to the fact that their clamping members have a very limited range to extend and the clamping force is unevenly distributed.